1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly to fishing lures which produce a noise to attract fish.
2. State of the Prior Art
One of the most important aspects of fishing is to attract fish. Particularly when a hook is employed, the fish must be tempted to seize the hook.
One of the oldest ways to attract fish to the hook is to put live bait on the hook. Artificial bait is also used. Some types of artificial bait are mounted right on the hook. Innumerable lures have been designed to simulate a swimming fish, frog or other edible animal.
In addition to the bait on the hook or lines, other methods are used to attract fish into the general vicinity. One successful method of attracting fish is to create particular noises in the water which attract the fish. Battery operated noise makers have been submerged under water and activated to produce a noise to attract fish. Lures have also been designed to rapidly revolve when drawn through the water to create a whistle-like sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,802 issued to Meyer on Apr. 15, 1935, discloses a line bearing a head member and two trailing members. When the line is rapidly drawn through the water, the rear portions of the trailing members strike each other to produce a noise. However, the line does not produce noise when slowly drawn through the water.